The present invention relates to an intervertebral retrieval device which comprises a filling body and one or more bone nails.
The conventional intervertebral disc spacer, for example, the RAMPS serial products made by AcroMed Corporation of the United States, is defective in design in that it does not become fused with the vertebrae, because endplates of vertebrae are not destroyed. The conventional intervertebral disc spacer is thus used in conjunction with the auxiliary fixation devices, such as the bone nail and the fixation rod, so as to prevent the disengagement of the disc spacer. The use of the auxiliary fixation devices refrain the intervertebral motion between the two vertebrae spaced by the disc spacer. In addition, the auxiliary fixation devices are not effective in averting the disengagement of the disc spacer with the vertebrae.
The objective of the present invention is to provide an intervertebral retrieval device.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an intervertebral device comprising a filling body having a slanted hole, and A bone nail.
An intervertebral retrieving device constructed according to the present invention comprises:
a filling body provided in a side thereof with one or more slanted holes to an upper contact surface and/or a lower contact surface of said filling body; and
one or more bone nails adapted to be received in said one or more slanted holes from said side with one ends of said one or more bone nails jutting out from said filling body, whereby said one or more bone nails penetrate from said upper contact surface and/or said lower contact surface of said filling body into vertebrae or their substituting bodies.
Preferably, said filling body has two slanted holes, and more preferably said two slanted holes include one slanted hole slanting upward to said upper contact surface and the other slanted hole slanting downward to said lower contact surface.
Preferably, said upper contact surface and/or said lower contact surface have a plurality of protruded teeth. More preferably, said plurality of protruded teeth are parallel lateral teeth.
Preferably, the device of the present invention further comprises an auxiliary fixation means at said side for preventing said one or more bone nails from detaching from said or more slanted holes. Said auxiliary fixation means may comprises recesses provided at said side and covers or a bar detent mounted in said recesses. In one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, said recesses are C-shaped recesses, and said auxiliary fixation means is a U-shaped bar detent elastically received in C-shaped recesses and across said one or more slanted holes.
The bone nails of the present invention is locked into the vertebrae, which penetrate the filling body, so as to ensure that the filling body of the present invention does not slip out of the space between the vertebrae.